Y a des fois comme ça !
by Iva-chan
Summary: Sheppard sourit sadiquement face à l'air dépité de son subordonné... ShepLorne


**Titre:** A la base il n'y en a pas, mais comme j'ai étée obligée d'en trouver un........enfin voila quoi -___-'

**Genre**: Slash/ Humour??

**Disclamer**: Rinamwa *pleure*

**Mot de moi**: Après un temps indiscutablement long, je me permet enfin de publier cet OS qui traine dans mon ordi depuis le mois d'Octobre. Et si je la publie c'est parce que quand je fais une recherche et que je tape ShepLorne, je pleure toujours de voir qu'il n'y en a qu'un nombre trop petit. Si je peux contribuer à l'essort de ce pairing alors :p

**Mot de moi too**: Si quelqu'un à une idée de fanfic sur ce couple (si possible OS^^) faites m'en part (je sais même pas si je peux demander ça ici !!), j'aimerais écrire mais je n'ai pas d'idées. Aidez les pauvres auteurs sans imagination !!!!!!

Enfin voila, maintenant ben.....bonne lecture^^

* * *

_Major?

_Colonel......

Sheppard sourit sadiquement face à l'air dépité de son subordonné.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait faire sortir le Major Lorne de ses gongs et pour tout avouer, John s'adonnait aujourd'hui à cette pratique avec un malsain plaisir.

_Alors?

Lorne soupira bruyamment tout en tournant son regard vers le couloir. Il avait l'air d'avoir désespérément envie que quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) vienne mettre son grain de sel dans cette discussion qui ne faisait que l'ennuyer depuis le moment même ou elle avait commencé. Malheureusement, sa prière ne fut pas encore entendue. Il devait être maudit !

_Colonel, en quoi savoir combien de petites amies j'ai eu dans le passé est-il intéressant?

_J'en sais rien, faut bien faire la conversation non?

_Y a pas d'autres personnes à embêter ici?

_Nan pas vraiment.

En un sens il avait raison et malheureusement Lorne le savait. Pour une obscure raison doublée d'événements indépendants de leurs volonté, Lui et Sheppard avaient du être contraint de partir en nombre réduit sur la terre ferme apporter des vivres à des résidents de la cité qui en avait eu marre de vivre enfermer dans les bâtiments et qui en étaient retournés sur le continent.

Ils étaient donc tout les deux, plus le caporal Smith celui-ci conduisant le Jumper.

_Vous ne voulez pas répondre?

_Ca vous regarde pas !!

_Très bien !!

John laissa tomber. Si le major n'avait pas envie de parler, pas grave. Même si ça aurait été _vraiment_ amusant de continuer à l'emmerder encore plus. Bien sûr il y avait Smith, John aurait pu reporter sa frustration sur lui, mais le caporal, il en est sûr, aurait été parfaitement capable de faire piquer le vaisseau directement dans l'océan afin de le faire taire. Et parler à un mur.......s'il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne pour plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.......

Non, Lorne c'était vraiment la cible idéale.

Le problème c'est que le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à s'emporter facilement. Et bien entendu Sheppard se sentait d'humeur à le faire craquer. Mais au bout d'une demi heure de torture ça ne marchait même pas !!

Ou même pas.........encore !!!

_Alors vous pouvez au moins me dire si depuis qu'on est à la cité y a au moins une fille avec qui vous êtes sortit !!

_Colonel !!

_Lorne, allez faites pas votre mijaurée !! Je m'ennuie, en plus on ne se connait pas vraiment tout les deux non?

Encore une fois, Sheppard avait raison. Mais Lorne était persuadé que ce genre de questions n'était pas vraiment celles qu'on posait quand on voulait faire plus ample connaissance avec une personne. Pas qu'il soit timide ou quoi que ce soit, il pensait juste qu'elles étaient un peu indiscrètes. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui l'énervait depuis tout à l'heure, que le Colonel s'amuse à ses dépends.

_J'vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à répondre !! Tiens je vous retourne la question. Et vous?

John fronça les sourcils, la technique d'esquive de son subordonné était vraiment pitoyable !! Evan manquait vraiment d'entraînement. Mais il se dit que le pauvre avait bien droit à un peu de répit quand même !! Aussi il s'adossa a son siège et croisa les bras.

_Moi je ne suis sortit avec personne.

_Hein?? C'est pas vrai.

_Si pourquoi ?

Cette fois, Lorne fut vraiment étonné. C'était pas possible un truc pareil. Comment ça John Sheppard n'avait aucune conquête féminine à son actif??

_Vous mentez !!

_Hey vous parlez à un supérieur là.

_Non pas en ce moment.

_Mouais.

Le plus âgé se renfrogna sur place tandis que l'autre cherchait à comprendre ce mystère. Elle n'était pas volée pourtant la réputation du colonel de coureur de jupons !! Lorne avait toujours pensé que les gens exagéraient à son propos, disant des trucs parfois complètement farfelus, mais comme on dit: "chaque rumeur a forcément sa base de vérité".

_Me dites pas que vous êtes choqué Major.

Lorne sortit de ses pensées en se rendant compte qu'on lui parlait. Sheppard, toujours assit en face de lui, le regardait en souriant, un regard mi-amusé, mi- soupçonneux.

_Nan, mais quand même c'est étonnant d'apprendre ça.

_Si on veut.

_Quand même !! Colonel si vous ne mentez pas, pourquoi est-ce que vous continuez à laisser se répandre ses bruits de couloirs??

Le Colonel sembla réfléchir pendant un moment puis lança complètement détache:

_Parce que ça m'amuse. Et puis je suis le plus gradé à la cité, je me dois d'être un model pour les autres!!

_Awé !! Vous pensez que mentir est un model à suivre?

_Pas mentir Lorne !! L'image d'homme viril que je dégage.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, John frappa sur son torse à la manière d'un gorille. Evan trouva ce geste profondément navrant.

_Vous baissez dans mon estime.

_Ah vous me faites trop de peine Evan !!

_Faites pas votre peiné !! Parce que pour quelqu'un de viril ça craint carrément d'avoir peur des clowns.

Sheppard grinça bruyamment des dents avant de piquer un fard monumental !! Comment ce soudoyer pouvait-il être au courant de son plus grand secret ?

Il allait le demander quand Lorne le devança, le rictus de celui qui se venge au visage.

_C'est Mckay qui me l'a dit un soir, alors qu'il était pinté.

Celui-là. De retour à la cité, le garde manger n'allait pas être à l'abris de voir toute une cargaison de jus de citron disparaître !!

Son ego et sa fierté ayant prit un sacré coup, Sheppard décida de remonter un pente décidément un peu trop raide à son goût. Il se râcla la gorge et fit comme si de rien n'était.

_Alors et vous Major ? Vous n'avez pas encore répondu à la question.

_On tente de changer de conversation Colonel ?

_On a assez parlé de moi. Et c'est moi en premier qui vous ait posé la question. Alors??

Evan grogna. Autant parce qu'il s'était fait avoir que parce qu'il n'avait pas pu contourner Sheppard et il se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper cette fois. Pourtant en toute honnêteté, Lorne n'avait rien à se reprocher. Ou peut être le fait qu'une fois dans sa vie, il avait tenté une expérience avec un homme. Il venait d'entrer à la fac et le pauvre avait été quelque peu déboussoler par tout ça. Il s'était prit au jeu du désir par un de ses camarades et voilà. L'histoire se terminait là. Maintenant, rien ne lui empêchait de dissimiler les faits à son supérieur, mais justement le connaissant, même ça ce n'était pas suffisant. Sheppard devait être un sbire du Roi des Démons.

_Heuu….

Alors comment il allait s'y prendre hein ? Parler de lui ne le dérangeait pas. Avouer son écart de conduite un peu plus. Il tentait par tous les moyens de trouver une feinte, quelque chose mais plus il traînait, plus le Colonel affichait un horrible sourire moqueur. Il savait qu'il voulait lui cacher un truc.

_Ben je sais pas par où commencer………..

_Le début serait logique nan ?

_C'est sûr !

Gagner du temps……en espérant que le Jumper se crashe dans la mer ou qu'un essain de Wraiths débarque à l'improviste. Etrangement, Lorne ne se rendit pas compte que le voyage jusqu'à la cité durait anormalement longtemps, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger Sheppard.

_Eh ben j'ai eu ma première petite amie à l'âge de 14 ans.

_Vachement tôt Major ?

_Vous trouvez ?

Sheppard hocha de la tête sans se départir de son sourire moqueur. Lorne eut alors l'impression que son supérieur se foutait méchamment de sa gueule. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Le voyage est long quand même non ??

_Pas plus que d'habitude pourquoi ??

_Ben……….

Il baissa la tête pour regarder sa montre.

_Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on voyage, normalement on met pas plus de 45 min.

_Vraiment ??

Décidément, il était trop étrange. John Sheppard partait toujours au quart de tour au moindre pépin, et il restait de marbre pour ça ?? Là, Evan trouva ça trop louche.

_Hey Smith…..tu vas bien ??

Il se tourna vers la porte donnant sur le cockpit et de ce fait, ne vit pas John grimacer.

Cependant le caporal Smith ne répondit pas et Evan trouvant ça de plus en plus étrange se leva pour voir ce qui se passait. Sheppard tenta de lui attraper le bras mais le Major fut rapide.

_Smith qu'est-ce tu fous………….. ??

Sa phrase resta en suspend et il ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou au contraire s'énerver à en péter le tableau de commande : Smith n'était plus là, plus en train de conduire. Pour la simple et bonne raison que :

_On est déjà arrivé??

Il fit face au plus âgé qui le rejoignait, en arborant une expression de profonde surprise, dans le cockpit et se retint de l'étrangler sur place.

_Ah oui en effet nous sommes de retour sur la cité. Comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse !!

_Colonel !! Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on est là à discuter comme des idiots alors que vous savez bien que Weir va nous attendre.

_Mais nan, Weir a l'habitude des retard Made-in-Sheppy nan ?? Et pis discuter faut pas pousser non plus hein. Depuis tout à l'heure c'est moi qui fait la conversation.

Lorne roula fortement les yeux au ciel en priant Dieu, ou qui que ce soit ayant assez de cœur, pour foudroyer le colonel, ici sur place.

Comme s'il avait le temps lui de jouer aux imbéciles anonymes.

Après un dernier regard meurtrier envers Sheppard, Lorne détourna les talons et emprunta la porte de sortie du Jumper pour regagner le sol de la cité, pestant contre la torture morale à laquelle il était confronté quand il était avec son patron.

Il ne restait plus que John dans le vaisseau et ce dernier croisa les bras en soupirant, l'air abattu comme s'il avait perdu une dure bataille.

C'était pas normal, d'ordinaire il arrivait toujours à faire plier ses victimes : Mckay, Weir……….Ronon (nan faut pas pousser quand même^^). Mais alors le Major Lorne lui, c'était un dur à cuire.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait enfin trouver une bonne poire à éplucher…….et puis voir Evan tourner rouge c'était vraiment trop drôle.

C'est sur cette note hautement sadique que le Colonel Sheppard quitta à son tour le Jumper, le laissant aux soins des techniciens.

* * *

Alors?

Une suite _pourrait_ être envisageable XD


End file.
